Timeless
by IvetteMtz
Summary: Candy y Terry no consiguieron la felicidad, pero este amor a trascendido a sus hijos ¿Podrán ellos superar los obstaculos para ser felices?


**Capitulo 1**

**LA LLEGADA**

Por: Ivette Martínez

La mansión de Lakewood fue mandada a limpiar y pulir para recibir a sus nuevos habitantes. Hacia mucho tiempo que nadie vivía en ella, en ocasiones era usada como casa de campo, pero desde hacía años, no se veía resplandeciente como ahora: los prados fueron podados, las paredes pintadas, los muebles de jardín se volvieron a colocar, las fuentes fueron limpiadas, a las barcas del embarcadero les dieron mantenimiento, los árboles ornamentales volvieron a tomar forma de animales y figuras geométricas, los establos fueron reparados y mejorados; por dentro, las ventanas se volvieron a abrir, las mantas que cubrían los muebles fueron retiradas, sabanas limpias fueron acomodadas en las camas, no quedo ni un rincón sin sacudir, las alfombras fueron sacudidas minuciosamente y los pisos reflejaban la silueta de cuanta persona pasará, un embriagante olor a hogar empezó a adueñarse del lugar.

El servicio estaba listo para recibir a las personas que morarían en aquel lugar, y esperaban expectantes su arribo.

Una mañana resplandeciente, un matrimonio y tres jóvenes llegaron sonrientes y esperanzados a vivir una nueva etapa de su vida, en aquel lugar que inspiraba confianza y paz.

&&&&&&&&&

Una semana después ellos llegó un auto con el emblema de la familia, de él bajo una niña que estaba muy cerca de la adolescencia, la acompañaba un caballero moreno y muy atento. El mayordomo saludó con confianza al hombre y le dio un mensaje del dueño de aquella hermosa mansión. Hombre y chica se dirigieron hasta el despacho privado del señor que los esperaba. Tocaron y una voz que provenía del interior les respondió. . .

-Adelante.

-Buenos días señor Andrew.

-Buenos días George. ¡Hola pequeña!

El caballero observaba a la criatura con un destello en sus ojos tan azules como el cielo.

-Buen día (Añadió la chiquilla con indiferencia)

El hombre detrás del escritorio se levanto para observar mejor a la recién llegada. Definitivamente era linda, sus cabellos rizados y rubios resplandecían con los rayos del sol, sus ojos verdes como una esmeralda y tan expresivos, su piel de un blanco rosado que parecía terciopelo, las mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo que hacía juego con sus labios carmín, la nariz pequeña y respingada se hacía notar por un tenue rocío de pecas: no había duda, era la persona que él esperaba.

El silencio en la habitación no se hizo esperar, y el hombre que se encontraba sumamente ansioso intentó romper el mutismo.

-¿Cómo les fue en el camino George?

-Bien señor, no hubo contratiempos.

-Y tu Cathy ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Un poco cansada.

-Lo creo, el viaje fue largo. George gracias por traerla hasta acá; puedes retirarte para comer algo y descansar; espero tu presencia en la cena.

-Por supuesto señor.

El asistente se retiró con todas las formalidades, dejando solos a los dos rubios.

-Bien Cathy, te doy la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

-Gracias.

- Al anochecer se celebrará una cena formal en el comedor principal, para presentarte como es debido con los demás integrantes de la familia. Espero seas puntual.

-Lo soy.

El hombre observaba cada gesto de la chica, trataba de analizarla, de entrar en su cabeza para saber qué pensaba; realmente era difícil conversar con ella, era tan seca y cortante que no daba oportunidad de intimidar. Su rostro inexpresivo le hacía ver que era una niña que había sufrido en el pasado, y que pedía a gritos amor.

-Cathy, espero que te sientas en confianza, esta es tu casa y cualquier cosa que necesites me la puedes pedir, cualquier cosa que te desagrade me la puedes decir ¿me explico?

-Sí, señor Andrew.

-Llámame Albert.

La chica lo miró fijamente y asintió. Después volvió ese silencio ensordecedor; ninguno hizo nada por decir una palabra, hasta que Albert se sintió un poco incomodo, en verdad quería charlar amenamente con la niña, pero ella no cedía en su actitud; se levanto y llamo a una chica del servicio.

-Cathy, ella es Jean, desde hoy se hará cargo de tus necesidades personales. Ve con ella, te mostrara tu habitación.

&&&&&&&&&

Ambas chiquillas subieron al segundo piso y caminaron hasta detenerse en una puerta hermosamente tallada. La mucama abrió la habitación.

-Pase señorita, esta será su alcoba.

Cathy miraba todo, desde la alfombra, hasta los muebles, pasando por las cortinas que adornaban un gran ventanal, se sintió tentada a abrirlo y se sorprendió al tener para ella aquella vista tan hermosa, era un jardín enorme lleno de rosas y su olor llenaba el lugar. Por primera vez en ese día sonrió, el gesto no paso desapercibido por la muchachita que la acompañaba.

-Señorita, ésta puerta la lleva a su baño privado. (La mucama se movía de un lado para otro mostrándole a la nueva residente todo lo referente a la habitación.) Éste es su guardarropa.

Al abrirlo, la pecosita abrió la boca de la impresión.

-¡Todos estos vestidos son para mí!. . .¡¿Cómo pudieron saber mi talla!. . .¡Esto es increíble!

-Para los Andrew no hay imposibles señorita.

Por primera vez la rebelde jovenzuela mostraba interés hacia su nuevo benefactor.

-Jean, dime como son éstas personas, en especial el señor.

-Todos son buenos señorita, muy en especial el señor Andrew, es bondadoso y agradable; créame, no tiene de que preocuparse.

-Pues eso espero. (Miro a la muchacha, la tomo de las manos y sonriéndole dijo) Y también espero confiar en ti como tú en mí.

-Claro que si señorita, no la defraudaré.

Una vez que se quedo sola en la privacidad que le brindaba aquel lugar, se asomó de nueva cuenta por el balcón y observo a un joven paseando por el jardín, era alto, de cabellos castaño claro, no podía asegurarlo, pero se veía bien parecido; evidentemente se le veía pensativo, tanto que no noto que era observado. Cathy se perdió entre pensamientos, la mayoría tristes, en casi toda su vida no había tenido una razón para sonreír; y ahora aparecía un personaje extraño para ella que la rescato del infierno que era su vida en aquel internado donde permaneció por casi 8 años. Unos gritos provenientes del pasillo la sacaron de su pensamientos y sintió curiosidad, así que abrió la puerta y se asomó; dos chicos se encontraban jugueteando, se lanzaban pequeñas pelotas de una habitación a otra que se encontraba enfrente, ambos tenían pésima puntería y las pelotas rodaban por doquier, se gritaban ofensas y reclamos sin percatarse que la chica los miraba desconcertada, hasta que ésta fue alcanzada por uno de los proyectiles y lanzo un leve grito; los jóvenes se detuvieron de golpe y corrieron a auxiliar a la desconocida.

-¡Discúlpanos! (Decía el mayor)

-¡Somos unos idiotas!

-¡Ni que lo digan! (respondía la huraña chica)

-¡No te vimos! (Se excuso el menor)

-¡¿Te hemos hecho daño!

-Creo que no. Un chichón en la cabeza de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie. Pero espero que no se vuelva a repetir.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¡La próxima tendremos más cuidado! (Sentenció el primogénito)

-No sabíamos que llegarían más personas aquí.

-Solo soy yo, no hay más personas. (Declaraba Cathy)

-Bueno, no fue nuestra intención herirte; soy Stear, Stear Cornwell.

-Y yo Armand Cornwell.

-¿Son hermanos?

-Sí (respondieron los jóvenes al unísono)

-Mi nombre es Catherine.

-Bonito nombre.

-¿Podemos llamarte Cathy?

-¡Claro! Así me llaman mis amigos.

-¡Perfecto!

-¿Es tu habitación? (Preguntaba intrigado el menor que era Armand)

-Sí.

-¿Podemos verla?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Que linda es! Como su dueña. (Cathy se sonrojo ante el comentario.)

-¡Vamos Stear! ¡No empieces!

-Armand no puedes negar que la chica es linda.

-Es una hermosura, pero seguramente resultará ser un pariente.

El chico más joven mostraba una actitud desenfadada y en ocasiones sarcásticas, pero lejos de ser ofensivo, a Cathy le resultaba divertido.

-No lo creo. (Dijo entre risas la rubia)

-Tiene razón Armand, nunca la habíamos visto, ni siquiera en reuniones familiares.

-Es verdad, ¿cual es tu apellido Cathy?

Pero la pecosa no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque fueron interrumpidos por Albert, que venía a ver si ya se había acomodado la nueva habitante.

-¡Vaya, veo que no es necesario hacer las presentaciones pertinentes!

-¡Tío! (Dijeron los hermanos al verse sorprendidos)

-Solo socializábamos un poco con nuestra vecina.

-Mientras más pronto se hacen amigos, más pronto se hacen viejos amigos ¿no cree tío?

-Así es, Armand. Me alegra verte sonriendo Cathy. (La chica inmediatamente se volvió retraída nuevamente.) Bueno chicos, la tarde esta cayendo ¿no piensan alistarse? El tiempo se les vendrá encima si no se apuran.

-¡Es verdad!

-¡Perdimos la noción del tiempo! (Stear miraba su reloj)

-¡Es que Cathy es una buena compañía!

-¿Te veremos en la cena? (Se dirigió Stear a la chiquilla)

-Por supuesto que sí chicos, ahí estaré.

Los hermanos salieron y cada uno entró a su habitación. Por fin Albert se encontraba a solas con la jovencita y en un ambiente más relajado.

-Me da gusto ver que haces amigos muy pronto.

-Ellos se acercaron a mí, yo no los busque.

-Cathy, no tienes porque ser siempre tan distante; no estoy en tu contra. Lo único que quiero es que seas feliz.

En ese momento la curiosidad de Catherine no pudo más y con una actitud grosera y demandante interrogó a su compañero.

-¿Por qué me saco del internado?

Ella no entendía el interés y la bondad de Albert para con ella.

-Porque no merecías estar ahí ni un minuto más.

-¿Quién es usted para decidir eso?

-Soy el jefe de la familia donde naciste.

-La familia donde nací nunca se preocupo por mí, ¿por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora?

Si antes el rostro de Cathy era inexpresivo, ahora dejaba ver lo furiosa que estaba, pero no con él, sino con todos, tanta soledad la volvió recelosa y en todos veía malicia.

-Más vale tarde que nunca ¿no crees?

La rubia miraba airada al hombre, éste notó su malestar.

-Cathy, sé que tienes muchas dudas y preguntas en tu cabeza, pero me gustaría respondértelas en otra ocasión, con más calma y en un lugar más apropiado; por el momento te dejó para que te des un baño, despejes tu mente, te pongas bella y disfrutes de la noche. . . tu noche.

Albert cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando a una Cathy pensativa. ¿Realmente se traía buenas intenciones aquel hombre? Se preguntaba. Y por primera vez decidió seguir su consejo; lleno la bañera y se relajo; cuando salió del baño, Jean estaba escogiendo el vestido que llevaría aquella noche; la ayudo a vestirse y la peino con una media coleta, sus rizos caían suavemente sobre sus hombros; un poco de brillo en los labios cerro aquella sesión de belleza. Cuando Cathy se miro en el espejo, se sintió como una princesa, nunca en su vida había usado un vestido tan fino, ni había lucido tan linda como en ésta ocasión.

Alguien toco su puerta y la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Cathy! ¿Estas lista? (Decía la voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta)

-Sí Stear.

-¡Todos nos esperan en el comedor Cathy!

Cuando los hermanos abrieron la puerta y vieron a aquel ser tan hermoso como un ángel, quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué les parece muchachos?

-¡Estas lindísima!

-¡Cómo una princesa Cathy!

-Gracias, ustedes también.

-¿Oíste Stear? ¡Estamos lindos!

-Sí, lindos! Ja, ja, ja.

-¿Los enviaron por mí?

-Así es. Y si no nos apuramos se molestaran todos por nuestra tardanza.

-¿Todos? ¿Cuántas personas son Stear?

-Pues los que vivimos en esta casa y algunos vecinos parientes nuestros.

-Ninguno que valga la pena Cathy, después de todo son parientes lejanos.

-¿Por qué dices eso Armand?

-Porque son tan engreídos que piensan que el suelo que pisan no los merece. No sé de que se creen tanto.

-Así es Cathy, ya ni siquiera llevan el apellido Andrew.

Jean interrumpió la conversación dejando ver a los adolescentes su retardo ante la cita impuesta por el patriarca.

-Disculpen señores, pero creo que los están esperando.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Y nosotros charlando como sí nada!

-¡Vamos Cathy! Si permanecemos más aquí seguramente nos llamaran la atención por la descortesía de hacerlos esperar.

Así el trío bajo. Cuando llegaron, se detuvieron en la entrada del comedor, al notar que Albert hablaba a los invitados.

&&&&&&&&&

-Me es muy grato tenerlos a todos ustedes reunidos en esta mesa. El motivo de esta reunión es que quiero presentarles a un miembro más de nuestra familia. Ha permanecido en el anonimato por años, pero ya es hora de que la conozcan.

Albert se puso de pie y extendió su brazo a Cathy en señal de que se acercará; la joven fue escoltada por sus dos caballeros vestidos con un kilt escocés. El hombre tomó por los hombros a la chica mientras Stear y Armand tomaban asiento.

Los invitados veían lo bella que lucía la invitada de honor, llevando un vestido en terciopelo verde oscuro, con adornos de encaje en el cuello y peto, las mangas aglobadas eran de un suave tul verdoso que dejaba ver sus brazos, la cauda del vestido era amplia y al caminar dejaba ver sus zapatos a juego con el vestido que brillaban a la luz de las candelas.

-Ella es Catherine Andrew, desde ahora vivirá entre nosotros y tendrá todos los privilegios que conlleva su apellido. Espero que encuentre en todos nosotros apoyo y comprensión, y quien le falte a ella, será como si hubiera cometido falta contra mí. Catherine ¿tienes algo que decir?

-Me da mucho gusto conocerlos y estar entre ustedes.

-Muy bien Catherine, antes de que tomes asiento déjame presentarte uno por uno a las personas que nos acompañan.


End file.
